Vida de clary entre Ciudad de Cristal y Ciudad de
by rosaroja
Summary: Mi primer fanfiction. Historia transcurrida entre los libros ciudad de cristal y ciudad de los ángeles caídos. Ya me he leído este último libro pero trato esta historia como si no supiéramos aún lo que ocurrirá en este último libro.
1. Primeros días

_Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a la autora "Cassandra Clare". Este relato transcurre en el período de tiempo comprendido entre el libro Ciudad de Cristal y el libro Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos._

**LA VIDA DE UN CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS EN NUEVA YORK**

Clary estaba tumbada en su cama del piso de Lucke mirando al techo. Hacía pocos días que habían vuelto de Idris y su vida había vuelto a cambiar respecto a como estaba antes de viajar a la ciudad de los cazadores de sombras: ahora vivía con su madre y con Lucke en el apartamento de éste; por ella viviría en el instituto dónde diariamente entrenaba para llegar a ser la cazadora de sombras que merecía ser, pero Jocelyn no estaba de acuerdo con eso (Clary estaba segura de que lo que su madre no quería era que viviera con Jace).

El entrenamiento había supuesto una pelea con su madre ya que ella después de todo prefería que siguiera llevando una vida mundana y yendo a la escuela y más tarde a la universidad. Esta pelea daba vueltas y vueltas por la cabeza de Clary, ella podía entender el miedo que había pasado Jocelyn al saber que Valentine podría encontrarla en cualquier momento y los malos recuerdos que ella tenía del mundo de las sombras pero no entendía por qué su madre no quería intentar que ella entrenara y pudiera llevar la vida a la que estaba destinada aunque eso implicara poner su vida en peligro diariamente.

Por otro lado su relación con Jace iba cada vez mejor, ellos no podían entrenar juntos porque obviamente Jace tenía un nivel muy superior al de ella, pero a veces si que se juntaban y Jace ayudaba a Clary.

Era genial poder ir con Jace de la mano y que todo el mundo supiera que estaban juntos sin necesidad de que escondieran lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación sacaron a Clary de sus pensamientos y la hicieron levantarse y bajar a la cocina en busca del desayuno.

Cuando ella llegó Jocelyn ya había empezado a desayunar con Luke. Parecía que habían vivido juntos toda la vida y sólo llevaban cerca de una semana viviendo juntos, estaban sentados muy cerca en la mesa de la cocina de Luke cada uno frente a una taza de humeante café y con varios paquetes de galletas desperdigados por la mesa.

Normalmente mientras desayunaban hablaban muy poco, era evidente que Jocelyn se daba cuenta de lo rápido que desayunaba Clary para ir rápido al instituto pero ya estaba acostumbrada y no parecía importarle.

El camino al instituto no era muy largo y en breve Clary estaba lista para empezar. Como de costumbre, el instituto estaba casi vacío, al entrar Clary encontró a Maryse quién la saludó y siguió adelante apresuradamente, e Isabelle que por lo poco arreglada que iba daba a entender que hacía escasos minutos que había salido de la cama.

Los primeros días Clary había pasado por delante de la puerta de la habitación de Jace y había llamado pero al cuarto día que Jace no estaba Clary decidíó pasar de largo sin llamar.

Ese día Clary entrenó muy duro. No le gustaba pensar que las cosas que hacía las tendría que haber hecho siendo mucho más pequeña y quería aprender con la mayor rapidez posible.

A última hora de la tarde, cuando Clary ya estaba a punto de irse la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió dejando paso a Jace. El corazón de Clary comenzó a latir más violentamente de lo que estaba un minuto antes, pero no tan fuerte como cuando Jace se acercó y la besó. Los brazos de él rodearon el cuerpo de ella y ella tras ser abrazada suavemente le sonrió.

Creo que deberías esperar a que me duchara para abrazarme de esa manera. – Le dijo Clary.

Es que hay momentos en los que no puedo esperar. – Respondió él.

Lo entiendo, pero estaré mucho mejor dentro de cinco minutos, espero que no se te pasen las ganas de abrazarme. – Le respondió ella mientras se daba la vuelta sin dejar de sonreír, recogía su botella de agua e iba de camino a la ducha.

Nunca se me pasarán las ganas de abrazarte, creo que aunque lo intentara no podría evitar querer tenerte cerca de mí. – Respondió Jace con una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.


	2. Tras el entrenamiento y una ducha

Es impresionante lo que puede llegar a despejar una ducha, pensó Clary mientras se envolvía en su toalla y se disponía a vestirse. Hacía escasos quince minutos ella estaba pensando en volver a casa y recostarse en el sillón el resto del día; pero encontrarse con Jace y ducharse le había dado la energía suficiente para acabar el día de forma completamente diferente.

Una vez seca y con la ropa interior puesta Clary advirtió que la camiseta y los vaqueros con los que había venido estaban en la habitación que solía usar para dejar sus cosas durante su entrenamiento y envuelta en la toalla salió para recogerlas deseando en parte no encontrarse a nadie en su camino y menos a Jace.

El primer pasillo desde la puerta del baño estaba desierto pero en el segundo, exactamente apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de Clary, estaba un chico rubio mirando hacia abajo. Al acercarse ésta levantó la mirada.

Vaya, sabía que íbamos a vernos después de que te ducharas, pero pensaba que te vestirías antes. – Dijo Jace con una sonrisa burlona.

Las mejillas de Clary tomaron un claro color rojo que destacaba horriblemente con su pálida piel. Intentando que su vergüenza se notara lo menos posible le contestó:

Vine rápido a la ducha, y olvidé la ropa. Sé que los chicos no lo entendéis pero cuando una mujer se va a la ducha necesita muchas cosas, y alguna siempre se olvida.

Casi me empieza a gustar eso de que las chicas os arregléis tanto y llevéis tantas cosas a la ducha. Si hoy se te ha olvidado la ropa puede que mañana se te olvide la ropa interior. – Contestó Jace cambiando su expresión burlona por una sonrisa pícara.

¡Pervertido! No se yo que esperabas también tú apoyándote en la puerta de mi habitación… Que yo recuerde… habíamos quedado en la puerta del instituto… - Le dijo Clary ahora con una mueca burlona en su cara.

Buenoooo… siempre es educado que un hombre vaya a buscar a su amada y la acompañe desde la puerta de su "casa". – Respondió Jace

Así que… vas a ser todo un caballero conmigo a partir de ahora... – Respondió Clary acercándose a él y pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello a la vez que le besaba.

Jace respondió al beso, como siempre un poco fuerte al principio pero suavizándose poco a poco. Clary se puso de puntillas a la vez que se acercaba más a él, y con el repentino estirón hacia arriba la toalla se desprendió del cuerpo de Clary y acabó en el suelo a los pocos segundos.

Clary sin ganas de estropear el momento empujó con el pie la puerta de su habitación, empujo a Jace dentro sin soltarse de él y cerró la puerta.


	3. Una llamada lo interrumpe todo

En pocos segundos Clary y Jace se encontraron encima de la cama de la habitación del instituto. Jace, estando encima de Clary besaba a esta apasionadamente; ella sin romper el beso tenía las manos en el cuello de él y las fue deslizando hacia abajo hasta que llegó a su cintura, agarró su camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza.

Los dedos de Clary se deslizaron por el pecho de Jace y este se estremeció y cortando el beso dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de ella besándolo fuerte y sensualemnte.

Al momento siguiente el móvil de Jace empezó a vibrar y la primera decisión que tomó él fue ignorarlo pero Clary metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones de Jace y leyó la pantalla: Jocelyn llamando.

Clary puso cara de sorpresa y sin pensárselo demasiado pulsó el botón verde del telefóno. La voz de su madre le contestó gritando que dónde estaba su móvil y que por qué no lo había cogido cuando la había llamado.

Mamá sabes como son los móviles de ahora. Tienen aplicaciones y todo lo que quieras pero la batería se va rápidamente. Anoche olvidé ponerlo a cargar, así que ya sabes cuál es el problema. – Respondió Clary enojada.

No debes olvidarte de ponerlo a cargar nunca, y si se te olvida pues te llevas el cargador al instituto y lo enchufas. Además, creo que tu entrenamiento acababa cerca de las seis y media de la tarde, y son las ocho así que no se por qué no llevas media hora en casa. – Dijo Jocelyn.

Clary tuvo que contar hasta diez para no contestarle a su madre dándole gritos al teléfono:

Mamá no pensarás que después de llevar todo el día entrenando llegue a casa justo después. Mira, hago más cosas que entrenar, no puedo dedicar toda mi vida a entrenar y a estar en casa solamente, tengo más cosas que hacer. Creo de todas formas que soy suficientemente mayor como para que no te tengas que preocupar porque no esté en casa a las ocho y media aunque no te haya dicho nada. Sé cuidarme a mí misma. ¿Por qué no sales con Lucke si estás sola en casa?

Que yo sepa te había dado permiso para entrenar en el instituto, no para pasarte la vida allí. No me puedes tener todo el día preocupada pensando qué estarás haciendo y qué te estará pasando. Si yo no salgo con Lucke es porque él está ocupándose de su manada, y yo no estoy todo el día fuera tampoco. Quiero que dejes lo que estés haciendo y vengas a casa ya, si no vienes en breve tendré que replantearme tu entrenamiento. – Tras decir esto Jocelyn colgó dejando a Clary triste y enojada.

Clary, que se había sentado en la cama con Jace a su lado para hablar por teléfono hundió su cara en sus manos, y tras resumirle a Jace la conversación empezó a vestirse.

Me tiene harta. Piensa que me va a pasar algo siempre; está desesperada por lo que pasó con Sebastian, y cree que tiene que estar todo el día encima de mí.

Sé que se preocupa pero no puedo con ella, yo fui quién la salvó del estado en el que se había puesto ella, en el cual no debería haberse puesto, yo no me habría puesto, yo me habría enfrentado a la realidad, no habría tratado de evitarla. No le hecho en cara que lo hiciera, por supuesto que no, pero que reconozca lo que hice y que lo hice bien, y que igual que lo hice puedo entrenar, llevar mi vida… y que no decida ella todo por mí.

Sé que es muy sobreprotectora, Clary, pero en parte la entiendo. Ella vivió mucho tiempo en el mundo de las sombras y sabe que los nephilim estamos siempre en peligro, cuando menos te lo esperas puedes fallar y morir, y eso no quiere que te ocurra. – Dijo Jace triste.

Sí, a lo mejor entran demonios al instituto, cosa que nunca han hecho, o mejor, puede que haya un terremoto y al ser una antigua iglesia se caiga y me aplaste. – Dijo Clary irónicamente.

Mira, simplemente le cuesta acostumbrarse. Es mucho cambio para ella, antes eras completamente mundana y te comportabas como tal. Ahora no, ahora llevas todo el camino de ser una cazadora de sombras, y eso le asusta. Deberías alegrarte de que tu madre se preocupe tanto por ti; es tan diferente en eso de Valentine…. Jace se quedó pensativo después de decir eso.

Clary le miró y vio que él aunque no lo demostrara a veces se preocupaba muchísimo por ella, e intentaba ayudarla lo más que podía. Por otra parte, sintió muchísima pena de que sintiera que por él nadie se había preocupado nunca así. Se acercó a él ya vestida y le besó, ahora un beso rápido.

Mañana te veo, te quiero. Le dijo.

¡Hasta mañana! Yo a ti también. – Contestó él.


	4. Uno de los mejores días de sus vidas

Ya en su cama, Clary tenía de todo menos sueño. Por suerte, Jocelyn no había sido demasiado pesada cuando había llegado a casa (seguramente había influido mucho que Lucke la hubiera propuesto salir a cenar al día siguiente y pasar una velada juntos) pero era demasiado cambio en poco tiempo. La monótona vida de casa, instituto, dar una vuelta con Simon, volver a casa ya nunca más existiría y eso en parte agradaba mucho a Clary pero por otra la hacía sentirse inquieta. Entre estos pensamientos se durmió.

El primer sonido que escuchó Clary por la mañana fue "You know i love you, you know its true, give you all my love, babe, what more can I do?" y con ello abrió los ojos y dirigiéndo su mano hacia atrás apagó la alarma de su móvil. Ya despierta en la cama se puso a pensar en la letra de la canción y casi al mismo tiempo en Jace; en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Su mente comenzó a funcionar con velocidad y tras pensar en que Jocelyn llegaría tarde a casa decidió meter uno de sus vestidos en la mochila junto con su ropa de entrenamiento y sus útiles de aseo.

El entrenamiento de por la mañana no fue demasiado duro, además entrenó todo el rato sola con Maryse lo que hacía que cada ejercicio se hiciera eterno y aburrido.

Por la tarde Maryse debía tener algo que hacer porque no apareció y Clary entrenó con Izzy y a ratos con Jace.

A última hora sólo Jace estaba ayudándola con los últimos movimientos antes de como acostumbraba a hacer un último paso al cual Clary no sabía responder todavía y que tenía como fin acercarla a él para besarla llegando así al final del entrenamiento.

A ver qué se te olvida hoy en la habitación. – Dijo Jace pícaramente.

Pues yo pensaba olvidar toda la ropa pero creo que no sería agradable si me encuentro por el pasillo con alguien que no seas tú. – Respondió Clary con una mirada traviesa.

Bueno, bueno pues tengo que decirte que eso no será un problema ya que los Lightwood en los que incluyo a Izzy van a ir a cenar a un restaurante chino al que nunca van porque a Alec no le gusta. – Contestó Jace con una mirada que igualaba la de Clary.

De todas maneras no olvidaré la ropa, no estaría bien. Ahh y por cierto, espero que no hayas olvidado esos buenos modales que me dijiste tener ayer (esperarla en la puerta de su habitación). Con esto Clary se dio la vuelta sonriendo todavía y dejando a un Jace pensativo.

Clary apareció en la puerta de la habitación que usaba en el instituto con el vestido rojo claro que se había metido en la mochila por la mañana. Era de tela fina, palabra de honor, y parecía más de Izzy que de ella misma ya que no era exageradamente corto pero sí que le llegaba por la parte superior de los muslos. Ya se había preocupado ella de combinar los shorts y la blusa que llevaba por la mañana con unas sandalias de cuña alta que pegaban perfectamente con el vestido. Jace al verla no se quedó con la boca abierta pero Clary estaba segura que le habían entrado ganas de abrir la boca y se había contenido. Sin resistirse demasiado la besó y la acercó mucho a él. Clary después de seguir el beso recogió la toalla y el jabón que habían terminado en el suelo y entró al cuerto seguida de cerca por Jace.

Soltando todo rápidamente Clary se dirigió a la cama dónde se encontró a Jace tumbado, y sin pensarlo dos veces se tumbó encima.

Primero fueron besos suaves, luego empezaron a hacerse más fuertes a la vez que la ropa iba desapareciendo de ambos. Primero la camiseta de Jace acabó en los pies de la cama, después el vestido de Clary cayó al suelo y por último los pantalones de Jace fueron a parar al otro extremo de la habitación.

Las manos de Jace agarraron el broche del sujetador de Clary, y ésta observó sin sorprenderse demasiado lo bien que se le daba hacer que cediera y cayera a la cama.

Sin dejar de besarse Clary dirigió sus manos hacia los calzoncillos de Jace los cuales acabaron en pocos seguidos en el suelo, dónde justo encima fueron a parar las braguitas de Clary a los pocos momentos.

Jace deslizó sus manos desde el cuello de Clary hacia abajo, pasando por sus pechos, los cuales Clary pensó que iban a explotarle de gusto, su vientre y llegando a la parte superior de sus muslos.

Los quince minutos siguientes pasaron rápido y a la vez despacio para ambos. Empezaron con caricias suaves y acabaron con más fuerza. Después con un movimiento de Jace los dos fueron uno. Experimentaron una serie de sensaciones que no habían experimentado nunca con esa intensidad y que les hicieron tener momentos de placer como nunca habían tenido.

Por desgracia para ellos el tiempo no dejo de pasar y tuvieron que parar y vestirse porque Clary ya iba muy tarde y los Lightwood estaban al llegar.

Jace acompañó a Clary al ascensor del instituto y con una sonrisa le dijo:

He pasado una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. Nadie me había hecho disfrutar tanto como lo has hecho tú.

Yo también - Contestó Clary acercándose a él y rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Nunca creí cuando te conocí que llegara a tener una experiencia así contigo.

Yo tampoco lo pensé pero me alegro de que así haya sido. Y… espero que se repita – dijo Jace con cara pícara y echó a andar hacia el interior del instituto.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

La canción que escucha Clary por la mañana es "Walking by myself" de Gary Moore. Es una de mis canciones de amor preferidas.


End file.
